


Klaine Advent 2019 - Only One Edition

by Catcat85



Series: Only One [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: A Series of 24 ficlets written in my Only One Verse.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Only One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553848
Comments: 72
Kudos: 64
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

“And the Grammy goes to…” John Legend says into the microphone before he opens the envelope. “Perfect by Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt pulls Blaine into a hug as people around them stand up and clap their hands. 

“Congratulations, honey!” Kurt tells Blaine before Blaine pulls him into a kiss.

Kurt watches with a smile as Blaine walks up to the stage and accepts the award from John Legend. This is a huge achievement for Blaine. Not only it’s his first Grammy, but he won for Song of the Year, which honors the song writer. It’s a validation that the recording academy recognizes Blaine as _the_ best song writer in the past year. Our of all the great songs that came out last year, they chose Perfect, the song that means so much to Kurt; to both of them. Blaine had written it about Kurt, but what makes it even more special is that Blaine sang this song to Kurt to propose to him. 

“Hi Everyone!” Blaine says into the microphone to begin his acceptance speech. 

“This is the biggest achievement of my career to date. When I started writing songs, it was to help heal my broken heart. I never in my wildest dreams thought that one of my songs would be winning a Grammy for Song of the Year. I wrote this song by myself on a piano. This song means so much to me, so thank you to the recording academy for this incredible honor. I want to thank my record label. Everyone at Atlantic who works so hard to make this album. I want to thank, Nate, Kate and everyone at TCA. I want to thank my family who have always supported me in everything I wanted to do. Mom, Dad, Coop. I love you all. Thank you for always believing in me even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

Blaine tries to find Kurt’s eyes in the audience. He smiles when he does. “Lastly, I want to thank the person who inspired this song, and every song I have written. Kurt, you are the soundtrack of my life. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. I can’t wait to start our lives together as husbands and I’m looking forward to writing more beautiful music that you are sure to inspire.” Blaine holds up his Grammy. “Thank you!”

Later that night when they are back home, Kurt slowly strips away Blaine’s tuxedo. 

“You forgot to take off my tie.” Blaine tells Kurt breathlessly. Kurt hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s already so hard. Just looking at Kurt’s naked body turns Blaine on.

“Hmm.” Kurt leans forward. “I need these for later.”

Blaine gulps. “You mean…?”

Kurt smirks. “You said you always wanted to be blindfolded.” Kurt pulls Blaine to the bed and pushes him down. “I figured tonight’s the night I grant you this wish.” Kurt climbs on top of Blaine and slides the tie off from around Blaine’s neck. “To celebrate your achievement.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine groans and thrusts his hips up to meet with Kurt’s.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Blaine answers. “Please.”

Kurt puts the tie around Blaine’s eyes and tie it in the back with a gentle knot. 

“Well, since you said please.” Kurt whispers before closing his mouth over Blaine’s in a passionate kiss.


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets drunk on his birthday.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here.” Kurt says as he looks around the bar. 

“You’re gonna love it. You need to get out more, Kurt.” Sebastian says as they walk up to the bar counter. He gets the bartender’s attention. “Two Guinness’s.”

“Oh no. I don’t drink beer.” Kurt tells his friend.

Sebastian rolls his eye. “Try it. It’s Blaine’s favorite beer.” 

“Well, I’m not Blaine. Blaine is stuck in LA. He couldn’t get out of work. Not even for his boyfriend’s birthday.” Kurt replies bitterly.

Sebastian looks at Kurt knowingly. “Yeah, you’re not mad at him at all.”

Kurt sighs. “I’m not. I’m just…” he pauses trying to find the right words. “disappointed. You know, this is my first birthday after we got back together. I was hoping to spend it together with him.” Kurt finishes dejectedly. “Except, I’m stuck with _you_.”

 _“Hey!”_ Sebastian says offended. 

Bartender puts two glasses of beer in front of them. Sebastian pushes one glass toward Kurt. 

“I’m being a good friend by taking you out on your birthday.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at Sebastian. “Are you sure it’s not because Joe had to work, and you’re bored out of your mind?”

“No. If Joe didn’t have to work, he would be right here with us celebrating your birthday.” Sebastian replies holding up his beer in a toast. “Here’s to you. Happy Birthday, Kurt.”

Despite feeling disappointed about not being able to spend his birthday with Blaine, Kurt is happy to be celebrating with Sebastian. They have come a long way since their high school days. Plus, Sebastian is the only one of his friends who had wanted to hang out with Kurt on his birthday. Rachel and Santana are too busy with their own lives and jobs to offer. Santana is on a business trip, and Rachel went home for the week to help her dad move. She’s been going through a tough time since her parents’ divorce. Now, the family home is finally sold, and she went back home to pack up her old room and help her dad settled into a new apartment. So, Kurt is left home alone on his birthday without his best friends or boyfriend. 

Kurt clinks his beer glass against Sebastian’s. “Thanks.” 

He takes a sip of the beer and scrunches his face in disgust. “It tastes horrible!” He then takes another sip. “It’s awesome!”

Sebastian bursts out laughing as he tips his glass towards Kurt. “Let’s have some fun!”

Two and a half hours later, Sebastian begins to regret his decision on bringing Kurt to a bar and giving him beer. Even though Kurt only had two glasses of beer, he’s toasted. Sebastian should have known better. Kurt is used to lighter alcoholic drinks. Giving him a Guinness was a bad judgement call. Blaine is going to kill him. 

Sebastian’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he watches Kurt drunkenly tells the new friends they met at the bar about how one of the contestants on Dancing with the Stars was unfairly sent home. 

“Shit.” Sebastian curses when he sees who’s calling. He walks over to the hallway towards the restrooms so it would be quieter before answering the call. 

“Hey buddy!”

“Seb! Where are you guys?” Blaine says on the other end. “I sent you like 4 text messages. I’ve been waiting at the loft for 40 minutes now. You were only supposed to keep him out of the loft for an hour.”

“Uh, yeah. We’ll be on our way right now. I just have to…” Sebastian trails off as he sees Kurt dancing with two guys he was talking to, while holding his glass of beer in hand. “pull Kurt away from these guys.”

“WHAT!?” Blaine yells. “Did you say _guys_?”

“Gotta go, buddy. See you soon!” Sebastian quickly says into the phone before hanging up. He watches in horror as the two guys sandwich Kurt in the middle as they grind up against each other. Yeah, Blaine is definitely going to kill him.

Sebastian walks up to the trio and pulls Kurt to him. “Ok, fellas. This birthday boy’s gotta go home now. His chariot is about to turn back into a pumpkin.”

The guys protest and Kurt pouts. “Aww, do I have to go? I’m having so much fun!” 

“Yes. We need to leave now. It’s time I take you home.” Sebastian begins to guide Kurt out of the bar. 

“But, I don’t want to go home.” Kurt replies before he takes a deep breath of fresh air when they get outside. “There’s no one at home. I have friends here. I like it here. Let’s go back in.”

Sebastian pulls Kurt back to him. “No, trust me Kurt. You are gonna want to go home. Come on.”

They get in the back of a cab and Kurt leans his head against the window and sniffs. “I miss Blaine.”

“I know.” Sebastian looks over at his friend, who looks miserable. _Miserably drunk._

“Why does he always have to be _so_ responsible? Why can’t he just blow off work? Tell those Pixar people that he can’t do any voice recording this week because it’s his boyfriend’s birthday.” Kurt continues to rant.

Sebastian pats Kurt on his knee. “You’ll be ok.” 

When they get to Kurt’s loft, Sebastian helps Kurt out of the cab, and they ride the elevator up to Kurt’s floor. Kurt fumbles with his keys at the door before the door slides opened.

“Surprise!” Blaine stands there with a smile looking at his boyfriend, who is leaning against his best friend like he’s a lifeline. 

“Blaine!” Kurt screams with a huge smile and launches himself into Blaine’s arms. “You’re here! I thought you forgot about me and my birthday.”

Blaine’s smiling face turn to a frown and he glares at Sebastian. “You got him drunk?”

Sebastian gives his friend an apologetic smile. “He was so miserable thinking that you abandoned him on his birthday. I wanted to cheer him up.”

“I had a Guinness, Blaine. Two Guinness’s? Guinni?” Kurt drunkenly tries to find the right word.

“You gave him _beer_?” Blaine asks Sebastian with a death glare. 

“I love beer!” Kurt responds happily. “I love Guinness. Now, I know why you like it, honey. It tastes delicious.” Kurt tells Blaine as he snuggles into Blaine’s arm.

Sebastian tries to control his laughter, while Blaine continues to give him a death glare. “I’ll deal with you later.” Blaine grits his teeth. 

Sebastian nods. He knows it’s time for him to go. “Have a good night, guys. Happy Birthday, Kurt.”

“Thank you!” Kurt yells back as Blaine slides the door closed and locks it behind Sebastian. 

Kurt gasps when they turn around and he sees all the birthday decorations Blaine had put up around the loft. The dining table is set under a romantic candlelight. Kurt’s favorite dish from Antonio’s (their favorite Italian place), chicken parmesan, is on the plates. There’s a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket next to the table. There are red roses in multiple vases around the loft. 

“You did this?” Kurt asks quietly in awe.

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you.” Blaine replies softly as he tries to keep Kurt standing up.

Kurt begins to cry. “I thought you didn’t want to be here with me on my birthday.”

Blaine wipes away tears from Kurt’s cheeks. “Oh, baby. There’s no where else I’d rather be.”

“I’m…” Kurt pauses. “I…” 

“You ok?” Blaine studies Kurt’s tear-stained face.

Kurt puts his hand over his mouth before running to the bathroom. He makes it to the toilet bowl just in time for his stomach to hurl. 

“Shh… it’s ok. It’s ok.” Blaine gently rubs Kurt’s back soothingly as Kurt heaves. 

Once he’s done, Blaine gives him a cup of water to wash his mouth and wipes his face with a wet towel. 

Kurt sighs. “I feel better.”

“Yeah?” Blaine gently strokes the hair on back of Kurt’s head.

“Yeah, let’s go have dinner.”

Blaine chuckles. “Oh no. The only thing you are going to do is to go to bed.” Blaine begins to guide Kurt over to his room. 

“But, you got food and you did all the planning!”

Blaine pulls Kurt’s shoes off. “I’ll put the food in the fridge. We can have it tomorrow.”

Kurt sniffs as he takes off his shirt. Blaine helps him out of his jeans. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine pulls out Kurt’s silk pajamas from the drawer and helps him puts them on. “Why are you sorry, sweetheart?” 

“I ruined your surprise. I got drunk. Now, you have to take care of me. I’m a mess.” Kurt replies miserably. 

“I _get_ to take care of you.” Blaine corrects Kurt. “And it’s not your fault. I know it was Sebastian’s idea to get you drunk.” 

Kurt gets comfortable under the covers. He sighs happily when Blaine lays down next to him. “Don’t blame Seb.” Kurt says quietly as Blaine pulls him into his arms. “He’s a good friend.”

Blaine smiles. He kisses Kurt’s forehead. “Good night, baby. Happy Birthday.”

Kurt smiles softly with his eyes closed. “Love you.” He mumbles before sleeps takes him over.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is not happy about the new family creed.

“Oh, these invitations look just beautiful!” Catherine Anderson gushes as she admires a cream-colored invitation for her son’s wedding in her hands.

“Aren’t they? They did a great job. I especially love the foiled lettering.” Blaine responds as he looks over his mother’s shoulder at the invite.

The Andersons are in town for the weekend to visit their sons and to see Blaine and Kurt’s brownstone townhouse they purchased last month. 

“You can keep that one, Cat. It’s yours.” Kurt tells his future mother-in-law as he sorts through the rest of the invitations on the dining table. 

“Where’s mine?” Cooper asks with his hand out.

Kurt pushes a neat pile of invitations he had just sorted towards Cooper. “It’s in alphabetical order, so yours should be close to the top; probably right after Artie’s.”

Cooper finds the invitation with his name on it and holds it in his hand with a frown. “How’s your invitation addressed as, mom?”

“Mr. & Mrs. James Anderson” Catherine replies.

“Mine just says, Mr. Cooper Anderson.” Cooper says with a frown.

“Well, son. You’re not married. How else should they have addressed you?” James interjects from the other side of the table.

“It should be addressed as Mr. Cooper Anderson and Guest.” Cooper replies. “Don’t I get a plus one?” He looks at Blaine and Kurt who are looking at each other uncomfortably. “Well…?”

“No.” Kurt finally answers before giving his fiancé a side eye. Typical Blaine. He doesn’t want to be the one to disappoint his brother.

“ _What?_ ” Cooper is appalled.

“We’re keeping our wedding small and intimate. Everyone who are invited to our wedding gets an invitation with their _name_ printed on the envelope. No one is a _guest_. Only family and friends.” Kurt explains.

“I am _family!_ ” Cooper exclaims. “But, you’re not letting me bring a date to your wedding? Squirt?” He looks at his brother who has been avoiding eye contact with him.

Blaine finally looks at his brother with guilt. “Sorry Coop. We really want to keep it just family and close friends.”

Kurt sighs. He needs to be the one to be direct with Cooper. “What he’s trying to say is that we don’t want some girl you are not even going to care about the day after our wedding, to be in our wedding pictures and video.”

Cooper looks offended. “How do you know that I would just bring a random girl to your wedding?”

“Coop, the wedding is next month. Are you dating anyone that you haven’t told us about?” Blaine asks his brother.

“No, but I could very well meet the love of my life tomorrow. Tonight even. And you’re not going to let me bring her to your wedding?”

“No.” Kurt says firmly. “You are not allowed to bring a date to our wedding unless you’ve been with her for at least 6 months and that you are completely in love with her and hopes to marry her one day.”

“What? There’s a rule now?”

“It’s more than a rule. It’s a creed.” Kurt answers. 

“I’m with you, Kurt.” Catherine interjects and Cooper looks at his mother with disbelief.

“Mother!” Cooper puts his hand on his heart dramatically. “You go against your own son? Your first born?”

Catherine rolls her eyes playfully. “Oh sweetie, you have ruined many of our family Christmas photos over the years by bringing a girl home for the holidays and then not call her in the new year. Your father and I always had an open-door policy in our home, but maybe we should start a new belief.” She puts her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “A family creed.” 

“So, now I can’t bring a date to family holidays either?” Cooper whines. “This is absurd!” 

“Maybe you should take this as an opportunity to think about your future.” James tells his son. “Don’t you want to find a nice girl and settle down? You’re not getting any younger.”

Cooper hangs his mouth opened feeling offended. “I am only 29!”

“32.” Blaine corrects him and Cooper gives him a death glare. 

“I feel like it’s attack on Cooper day, and I don’t like it at all!” Cooper responds before looking at Kurt. “Your brother is single. He’s not allowed to bring a date either?”

“Finn is bringing Rachel as his date.”

“And that’s allowed?”

“Yes. Rachel is our friend and she’s one of the groom’s maids.” Blaine answers. “Finn is also hopelessly in love with Rachel and vice versa. If they could just get their act together, they would be married by next June.” 

Cooper smirks. “So, if I bring one your friends who is already going to the wedding, I can have a date?”

“Cooper, you are not going to ruin friendships for us by taking one of our friends as your date to our wedding and never call her again.” Blaine replies.

Kurt holds up his hand to Blaine. “Hold on a minute.” He then looks at Cooper. “Who do you have your eye on?”

“What about that hot Latina you used to live with?”

“ _Santana?_ ” Blaine says surprised and Kurt tries to keep a straight face.

“That’s her name? She’s caliente. And she’s also one of the groom’s maids, right? Can I take her as my date?” Cooper asks with a smile.

Kurt smiles innocently at his future brother-in-law. “Sure. I’ll give you her number.”

Cooper throws his fist in the air. “Score!” Cooper happily walks into the kitchen.

Blaine leans over to his fiancé and whispers. “Kurt, shouldn’t we tell him?”

“Tell him what?” James asks.

“That Santana is a lesbian.” Blaine answers his dad.

Catherine laughs. “No, let him figure it out on his own.”

Blaine stares at his mother in awe. “Mom! I never knew you have such a devious nature.”

“That’s my wife.” James replies fondly. “You should have seen her when we were kids. She used to get me into all sorts of trouble.” 

“I’m not sure if I want to know.” Blaine answers unsurely. 

Kurt laughs as he gives Catherine’s hand a squeeze. “I think you and I are going to make a great team, Cat.”


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine pick their wedding date, or try to anyway.

“No, that date won’t work for Blaine.” Nate says as he taps on his tablet. “He’s scheduled to film an MTV Spring Break Special in Miami that week. How about the following weekend?”

“Nope! That’s when Kurt begins his press tour for the new show.” Ashley replies.

Kurt puts his head in his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh. They’ve been at it for an hour now trying to pick a date for their wedding. _Their_ wedding. His and Blaine’s. Not Nate and Ashley’s. Although, it’s starting to sound like it’s Nate and Ashely’s wedding because he and Blaine couldn’t get a word in during this meeting that was started over an hour ago. At this point, Kurt wants to murder both his and Blaine’s managers. Too frustrated to continue listening to their two managers argue about which date he and Blaine should get married, Kurt gets up from his seat and walks out of the dining room.

He walks over to the living room and opens the double doors that lead him out to the balcony. Kurt wraps his arms around himself to keep warm. It’s the first week of January and New York is in its full-on Winter mode with chilling temperatures ranging from 18 to 23 degrees. 

Kurt looks out to a snowy Central Park from the balcony of Blaine’s hotel suite at the Ritz. Since they got engaged, Blaine has been staying at the Ritz whenever he’s in the city. They are going to start looking at properties to buy soon, but with both of their schedules being so packed and with the holidays, they didn’t have time to start house hunting. So, for now, Blaine had rented a suite at the Ritz, which he’s using as a short-term apartment. This way, he and Kurt can have their privacy of being in their own space instead of being at the loft with the girls or at Cooper’s.

Blaine wraps a blanket around Kurt from behind and Kurt immediately snuggles into the warmth of the blanket and Blaine’s embrace. 

“You ok?” Blaine asks softly after pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“I just couldn’t sit there and listen to them argue anymore.” Kurt replies before turning around to face Blaine. “I mean, it’s _our_ wedding. Don’t we get a say in this? _We_ want to get married in late April. They are arguing about dates in March.”

“I know. This is frustrating for me, too.” Blaine rubs his hands over Kurt’s arms to keep him warm.

“Do they even know that we left the room?” Kurt asks looking back into the suite. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion, you know. Us picking the date for our wedding. It’s supposed to be romantic. Intimate. Something special that we are going to look back on years from now and smile at the memory. Not a business meeting that had turned into. Instead of feeling happy, I am _stressed_.” Kurt lays his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine holds Kurt tighter. “I agree. I’m sorry this had turned into a business meeting instead of us sitting down and picking our wedding date.”

“It’s not your fault, honey.” 

“How about this?” Blaine says with a smile. “You go and take a warm bath to take the stress off. I’ll get rid of Nate and Ashley. And I’ll order some food from the kitchen. We can light some candles. Eat some food, and you and I are going to cuddle on the couch and pick our wedding date.”

Kurt smiles. “Yes, to all of that, but you have to join me in the bath.”

“Deal.” Blaine nods. “I’ll go send them home.”

“Wait.” Kurt pulls Blaine back. “Come here.” He whispers before pressing his lips to Blaine in a passionate kiss. “I love you. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to get to call you mine.”

Blaine smiles. “Forever.”

Kurt kisses Blaine once more. “And always.”


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets injured. Kurt freaks out.

Kurt runs into the emergency room at a hospital in New Jersey, frantically looking for one of his friends. He spots Sam’s blonde hair in the corner of the room and walks over to him.

“Where’s Blaine? What happened?” Kurt asks trying to catch his breath.

Sam and Sebastian look at Kurt solemnly. “They took him in about 30 minutes ago. They won’t tell us anything because we’re not family.” Sebastian replies. 

“And you know, with Blaine being famous and all, the hospital is being really strict about releasing any kind of information about him.” Sam adds.

“But you guys brought him in! They know you’re not strangers or the press.” Kurt replies desperately.

Kurt’s heart is going to beat out of his chest feeling so worried about Blaine. He scans the room and walks over to the check in counter.

“Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. My fiancé was brought in about half hour ago with a head injury. His name is Blaine Anderson.” 

The nurse looks up at him before typing on her computer. “Mr. Anderson has one emergency contact listed under his medical records and it’s his brother, Cooper Anderson.”

“But Cooper is out of town! I’m his fiancé. We’re getting married. I’m his family.” Kurt pleads with the nurse with tears in his eyes. “Please. Can you tell me anything? Please!”

The nurse sighs and looks at him with sympathy. “I’m not a doctor, so I can’t give you any information on his current diagnosis. But I can tell you that his injury is not serious. I will page the doctor who’s treating him to come find you once he’s finished with Mr. Anderson.”

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

“Alright. Go have a seat, Mr. Hummel. I have other families to tend to.”

Kurt looks behind him to see a long line of people waiting to speak with the nurse. “I’m sorry. Thank you again.”

He takes a deep breath and looks over at his two friends. Now that he knows Blaine isn’t seriously injured, he can focus on the how. He walks over to Sam and Sebastian and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“So, which one of you idiots do I get the pleasure of yelling?” Kurt gives them his best bitch face.

Sam and Sebastian look up at him guiltily. “What?” Sam asks.

“All I know is that Blaine went out with you two tonight. Two hours later, I get a phone call from you saying you’re at an emergency room, in Jersey no less. Blaine hit his head really hard. It’s bleeding everywhere. Please come.” Kurt puts his fingers over his temples. “Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? How you made me feel like my whole world is crashing down with that one single phone call?” Kurt yells at his friends.

“Kurt, we are worried sick about Blaine too, ok? We didn’t mean for this to happen. It was an accident.” Sebastian tries to reason.

“What exactly happened?” Kurt asks. “ _How_ did it happen?”

“We went to Top Golf. We were drinking and having fun playing golf.” Sam begins to explain but Sebastian stops him.

“No, Sam. Let me. After all, it is my fault.” Sebastian says sadly.

“No man. It was an accident.” Sam tries to make Sebastian feel better.

“One of you, _please_ just tell me what happened!” Kurt says getting impatient. 

“It was my turn. I took a swing with my golf club and didn’t know that Blaine was standing closed to me.” Sebastian explains. “All of a sudden, I heard a thud and he’s on the ground holding the side of his head and there was blood everywhere.”

Kurt glares at Sebastian. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be six feet under right about now. 

“I swear, Kurt. I didn’t mean to hit him.” Sebastian looks distraught. “I feel horrible!”

“You should!” Kurt says as he continues to glare at Sebastian.

“Kurt. Come on, man. It _was_ an accident.” Sam tries to help, but Kurt ignores him.

“Why is it that whenever Blaine gets injured and ends up in an emergency room, you have something to do with it?” Kurt asks Sebastian and Sebastian’s face goes pale.

“That’s not fair.” Sebastian’s jaw hardens. “I can’t believe you would bring that up. I thought we are way passed this.”

Sam looks at them confused. “What’s he talking about?”

“Don’t you remember, Sam? Sebastian almost _blinded_ Blaine.” Kurt spits out.

“That was also an accident!” Sebastian defends himself. “I never meant to throw that slushie at Blaine.”

“Yeah, you were meant to throw it at _me!_ ” Kurt replies. 

“Kurt Hummel?” Kurt turns his head around as he hears his name being called. He spots a doctor in a white coat and jogs over to him. 

“Hi, I’m Kurt.”

“I’m Dr. West.” The doctor shakes Kurt’s hand. “I just finished stitching up Blaine.”

“Just stiches? Is he gonna be ok?” Kurt asks still worried.

“He needed 5 stiches on the right side of his head, but it wasn’t a deep cut. We also did x-ray to make sure there is no internal damage. Everything looks clear. He’s just going to be in pain for a while. I can prescribe some ibuprofen. You can take him home.”

Kurt lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Doctor. Can I see him?”

“Yes, you can follow me.”

“Wait.” Kurt looks back at his friends. Even though he’s mad at Sebastian, he knows Sebastian would want to see Blaine. “Can I bring my friends too? They brought Blaine in.”

Doctor nods. “Sure.”

Kurt gestures them over and they all follow Doctor West through the double doors. “He’s in exam room D. He’s a little drowsy from the pain killers, so maybe not crowd him too much. Go in one at a time.” The doctor says before leaving.

“You go ahead first, Kurt.” Sam says as he and Sebastian sits down on a bench outside the room.

Kurt pushes the door opened and walks in. Blaine is sitting up on the bed with a white bandage wrapped around his head. 

“Hi honey.”

“Kurt!” Blaine turns to look at him. “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed and holds Blaine’s hand. “Why are you sorry?”

“I got hurt. I know you must have been really worried. I know how you can get.”

“I’m just glad you’re going to be ok and it was just a minor cut.” Kurt gently touches the bandage on Blaine’s head.

Blaine pouts. “5 stiches! It’s not minor.”

Kurt tries to keep a straight face. “Of course. My mistake.” 

“So, I need you to be my sexy nurse and take care of me.”

Kurt smirks. “Sexy nurse, huh?”

Blaine closes his eyes and smiles. “Mmm hmm.”

“I was so scared. When Sam called me.” Kurt tells Blaine gently. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Blaine scoffs. “You’re stuck with me for a long time.”

Kurt smiles. “Good.” Kurt pauses before looking at Blaine seriously. “We are also going to change your emergency contact in your medical records from your brother to me.”

Blaine looks at him a bit confused. 

Kurt sighs. “I’m your person, Blaine. When something happens to you, _I’m_ the one they should call, not anyone else. I got lucky because you were with Sam and Sebastian tonight. Sam called me. If they hadn’t been with you and you got hurt? I would have no way of knowing about it unless your goofy brother tells me. I know we’re not married yet, but”

“You’re my person.” Blaine finishes for Kurt with a smile. 

Kurt nods. “Yes.”

“And I’m yours?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

Blaine smiles. “I’ll log into my account tomorrow and change my emergency contact. I just really want to go home and sleep tonight.”

“Of course. Do you want to see the guys before we go?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah.” He then looks at Kurt. “It’s not his fault.”

“Who?” Kurt asks innocently.

Blaine rolls his eye. “I know you. You’ve probably already yelled at Seb and blamed him for what happened. It was my own fault. I shouldn’t have stand so close to him when he was taking a swing. He was doing so well, I just wanted to look at how he was swinging so I walked closer to him.” Blaine explains. 

Kurt sighs and looks down at his hands. “I know. I’ll apologize to Sebastian.”

Blaine smiles. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll bring the guys in and go sign your release papers.” Kurt tells him. “Don’t get any more injured while I’m gone.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I’ll behave.”


	6. Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wants to learn how to box.

Kurt leans against the wall of the gym they had put in the basement of their brown stone, and stares at his husband who is punching at the punching bag with his boxing gloves on. His extremely sexy husband without a shirt on and dripping in sweat. 

Kurt lets out a strangled groan involuntarily, which makes Blaine stops boxing and turns to look in his direction.

“Hey. Didn’t know you were down here.” Blaine says as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with his glove.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Kurt replies.

Blaine smirks and gives Kurt a knowing look. “Like what you see?”

Kurt walks slowly towards Blaine. Eyes sparkling with burning desire. “Very much so.”

“Hmm.” Blaine swallows as he begins to feel hard. 

Kurt reaches out and touches Blaine’s abs that are glistening with sweat. He then pulls back a bit to remove his own shirt making Blaine’s heart to skip a beat. Blaine removes his boxing gloves and pulls Kurt into his arms and kisses him.

Kurt responds grabbing a fist full of Blaine’s sweaty curls in his hand. 

“Teach me.” Kirt whispers breathlessly. 

“I don’t think you need any teaching.” Blaine replies before grinding his hardness into Kurt’s. “You are so good at turning me on.”

Kurt gasps before letting out a small chuckle. “No, I meant teach me how to box.”

Blaine pulls back and studies his husband. “You really want to learn?”

Kurt traces his fingers over Blaine’s muscled arms. “Yes, teach me how to pound my fists into the punching bag.”

Blaine grinds up into Kurt again making Kurt groan. “I will if you promise to pound into me afterwards.” 

Kurt moans. “God, yes.”


	7. Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds a way to deal with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take it back to Blaine’s high school days. When he’s struggling with the breakup. Mostly I wanted to stop writing fluff for a while. Lol. Here’s a little angst.

“So, what do you think?” Sam asks. Instead of answering him, Blaine continues to stare into space. “Blaine.” Sam shakes his friend to get his attention. 

Blaine turns and stares at Sam, his expression solemn. 

“Dude, you ok?” Sam asks studying his friend. “You were like million miles away. Did you even hear what I said?”

Blaine shakes his head a bit and gives his friend an apologetic half smile. “Sorry Sam. I’m just…” Blaine sighs. “Kurt hasn’t returned any of my messages or calls.”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks. Give him some time.” Sam tells his friend, who is clearly distraught. 

“I can’t breathe, Sam. He’s _all_ I think about.” Blaine says with tears in his eyes. “Kurt is my world. Without him, I feel like I have no ground to stand on. I’m just floating aimlessly. My life suddenly lost all its purpose.”

“Maybe that’s the problem then.” Sam says looking at his friend carefully.

Blaine looks at Sam confused. 

“Look Blaine. We’ve all been through a breakup.” Sam says and Blaine winces at the word. “I know you love Kurt but you can’t make him the center of your universe. Kurt’s not the only person in your life, ok? You got friends. You have me, and Tina, and the entire Glee club. You can’t stop living your life because what used to be a big part of your life isn’t around anymore.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Blaine asks with his voice cracking. “I can’t concentrate on anything. The ache in my heart is so painful it consumes me.”

“Find a new ground to stand on.” Sam advises. “Refocus your energy on things that make you happy other than Kurt, like Glee club, and student council. Superheroes club.” Sam says before smiling mischievously. “And a new cool club you can start with your best friend, Sam. Wait for it.. Star Wars Fanfiction club!”

Blaine chuckles. “We are not starting a Star Wars Fanfiction club, Sam.”

“Why not?” Sam frowns.

“Because no one else at the school would join. It would just be me and you.” Blaine explains.

“Not true. Artie said he would join.”

“Well then, you, me, and Artie can just meet during lunch or after school a couple times a week and talk about it. We don’t need to form an official school club.”

“Ok.” Sam sighs. “If it will make you stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself.”

Blaine softy smiles at his friend. “Thank you Sam.”

“You’re my buddy, Blaine.” Sam replies. “And it’s our senior year! I’m not gonna let you be miserable when we can be having fun! And we’re senior class President and Vice President. We rule this school.” 

Blaine laughs softly. “You’re right.” 

“Alright, alright, alright!” Sam impersonates Matthew McConaughey, making Blaine laughs. “I’ll see you in Glee club.” 

Blaine watches Sam walks away with a smile on his face. This is the first time he smiles or laughs since he and Kurt broke up. Sam is right. He has other things in his life that make him happy. His family, his friends, Glee, and singing.

_Music._

He purses his lips as an idea forms in his head. He thinks he found a new ground to stand on.


	8. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out about Kurt dating Adam.

Blaine walks into the choir room to find his friends crowding around looking at something. 

“Hey guys!” He greets his friends and they all snapped their heads to look at him before Tina puts her phone to her chest and looks guilty.

Blaine narrows his eyes at his friends. “What are you guys looking at?”

“Nothing!” They all collectively replies, obviously lying.

“Uh huh!” Blaine walks over to Tina. “What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing!” Tina replies still clutching her phone to her chest.

“Tina, you are a terrible liar.” Blaine says before grabbing her phone out of her hands.

“Blaine no!” Tina yells.

“Dude, you don’t wanna do that.” Sam tells him. 

Blaine rolls his eyes at his friends. What could they be hiding from him? He slides opened Tina’s phone and stops breathing. His heart drops to the bottom of his stomach at the picture on Tina’s Facebook wall..

It’s a picture of Kurt in the arms of a handsome guy. A guy who is not Blaine. And Kurt is smiling his beautiful smile with his head leaning against this guy.

It’s only been four months since they broke up and Kurt is already in someone else’s arms. Blaine feels like he’s going to break down. He tries to control his tears and hands back the phone to Tina.

“Blainey Days, are you ok?” Tina asks him sympathetically.

“He’s already moved on.” Blaine replies quietly. He doesn’t trust his voice not to crack.

“From what Rachel told me, they’ve only been on like a couple of dates. They are not together.” Tina explains trying to make him feel better.

“Yet.” Kitty adds and everyone turn to glare at her.

“Kitty!” Tina yells. 

Kitty rolls her eyes. “I’m just calling it like I see it.” She then turns to Blaine. “You think your ex would just sit around and wait to forgive you? He’s 19! He’s in New York. He’s in drama school full of gays. You do the math.”

Blaine knows that Kurt would have guys who would be interested in him. Kurt is beautiful. Who wouldn’t want to go out with him? But it’s only been four months since they broke up. Blaine is still crying himself to sleep because he misses Kurt so much. And yet, Kurt has already moved on.

“I figured we love each other enough that he would.” Blaine replies quietly looking down. “I thought he loved me enough to want to work things out. I was giving him time and space like he asked for. He asked me not to contact him and I stopped. I thought our breakup was just a hiccup in our love story.” He wipes the tear that rolls down his cheek. “That what we have is an epic love that this little hiccup isn’t going to end it.”

“This hiccup meaning you cheating on him?” Kitty raises her eyebrow.

“Shut up, Kitty!” Tina glares at her. 

“What I did was wrong. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting him.”

“No Blaine. You can’t live your life like that. Yeah, you made a mistake. You’re human. You need to forgive yourself. You can’t tell me Kurt is a saint and he was innocent in what happened.” Sam tells his friend. “He gave you a reason to cheat.”

Blaine looks at Sam. “I shouldn’t have done it anyway, Sam. Now, he’s moved on with Mr. tall blonde and handsome.”

“Ok, Blaine.” Tina hold his hand. “You may not be tall or blonde…”

“Thanks, Tina.” Blaine rolls his eyes at his friend. 

“Listen to me!” Tina squeezes Blaine’s hand to get him to look at her. “You are _handsome_ , ok? And you are his first love. I know from experience that it’s not easy to get over your first love. Maybe this is just Kurt’s way of trying to get over his heartbreak. This guy is just a hiccup. I know it. You’re his end game.”

Blaine gives his friend a small smile. “I hope so.”

Mr. Shue walks into the room and claps his hands to get their attention.

“Alright guys! We’re going to start picking songs for the wedding reception. Who wants to go first?”

Blaine smiles. Mr. Shue’s wedding next week. Kurt is sure to be there. Maybe he’ll get a chance to explain and they’ll be able to talk about working things out. He can sing a song for Kurt at the reception. 

Blaine raises his hand. 

Mr. Shue smiles and points at him. “Blaine. Show us what you got.”


	9. Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel interrupts Kurt's studying with a very important news.

“You’re lurking.” Kurt says without looking up from his textbook.

Rachel huffs and walks into Kurt’s room and sits on his bed. “I need to talk to you about something.” Rachel says with determination in her voice.

“It better be important since you are interrupting my studying. I have a test tomorrow, Rach.” Kurt replies still not looking up at his friend.

“It is _very_ important.” Rachel replies. “Kurt, look at me!”

Kurt finally turns in his chair to look at Rachel, who looks so serious he begins to worry something bad had happened.

“What is it?” Kurt asks, now genuinely concerned. 

“Blaine is going to UCLA in the fall!” Rachel tells him as if she was telling him that the building is on fire. Kurt continues to stare at her. He couldn’t believe she interrupted his studying for this.

“Kurt! Did you hear me?” 

“I heard you. I just don’t understand why you deemed this piece of information newsworthy, let alone important enough to interrupt my studying.”

“Of course, it’s important! Blaine is our friend!” Kurt tries to argue, but Rachel wouldn’t let him. “No! You may still be mad at him and not on speaking terms with him, but you still care about him. I know you. It’s his future, Kurt! He’s meant for performing and Broadway! What’s he going to do in Los Angeles? Become a recurring cast member on a Fox TV show?”

“I forget sometimes how insane you can get, and then you say something like this to remind me.” Kurt replies, making Rachel get angrier.

“Kurt!”

“Rachel! Whatever Blaine decides to do with his life is not our business. He’s an adult. If he wants to be in LA, good for him.”

“You know, he’s only going to LA because you guys broke up.” Rachel replies softly. “We were all supposed to go to NYADA together, remember?” 

Kurt doesn’t need a reminder. Thank you very much. 

“You know, he didn’t even apply? I talked to Carmen Tibideaux today. He would have been a shoo in.”

Kurt sighs. He doesn’t like to think about his ex. Every day, he wakes up and works really hard to not think about him. Because thinking about Blaine hurts. Hearing about Blaine makes him long for what could have been. Talking about Blaine makes him feel sad. But his friends, especially Rachel, makes it hard for Kurt not to think, hear, or talk about Blaine.

“UCLA is a good school. I hear they have a good theater program. There are a lot of successful people in the industry who graduated from UCLA.”

“Yeah, people in Hollywood. Film and television. Not Broadway!” Rachel argues.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to do Broadway anymore.” Kurt replies getting frustrated. “Seriously, Rach. I don’t know what you expect me to do here.”

“I want you to call him and talk to him. If anyone can change his mind, it’s you. Maybe if you guys become friends again, Blaine would consider NYADA. It’s too late to apply for Fall, but he can apply for Winter. I’m going to talk to Carmen again and make sure she puts Blaine’s application on top of the list.” Rachel rants on talking really fast.

“Rachel. Rachel.” Kurt tries to interrupt her. “Stop!” He finally screams.

Rachel stops and stares at Kurt.

“I am _not_ going to call him! He made up his mind. If he wants to be 3000 miles away from me, that’s his choice. Now please leave me alone, so I can go back to studying.” Kurt tells her already turning back to his textbook.

Rachel huffs and stomps her foot before leaving his room. Kurt gets up and closes his privacy curtain with a force. He flops back down in his desk chair and puts his face in his hands feeling frustrated. He can’t concentrate on studying anymore after Rachel’s interruption. Now, his mind is filled with thoughts of Blaine. Although they are not on speaking terms and Kurt had cut off all communication ties with Blaine, he’s always figured that Blaine would be in New York in the fall. He thought maybe by then, he would be able to face Blaine and talk to him without feeling like his heart is ripped out of his chest and his mind is not filled with images of Blaine being intimate with someone else. Maybe seeing Blaine at school and being in the same city, they would be able to become friends again and try to move on from their breakup. 

But now, now Blaine has decided to go to school on the opposite side of the country from Kurt. Blaine obviously doesn’t wish to be reconciled with him if he’s putting more miles in between them than they already are. Kurt thinks he’s right all along. Blaine has been looking for a way to get rid of Kurt. He was never good enough. Why would Blaine want him, when he can have some hot shot model or soon to be actor out in Los Angeles?

Kurt blinks back his tears as he glances at his phone, which buzzed with an incoming text message. 

It’s from Adam asking him if he wanted to go out and celebrate after Kurt finishes his test tomorrow. 

Adam, who is handsome and who is here in New York. 

Adam, who _wants_ Kurt.

Kurt grabs his phone. Instead of answering Adam’s text, he calls him.

“Hey, Adam!” Kurt begins trying to sound excited. “I was thinking of the question you’ve been asking me.” Kurt pauses to take a deep breath. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Kurt smiles at Adam’s happy laugh on the other end. 

“And yes, let’s go out tomorrow night and celebrate.”

Adam wants him. 

Kurt thinks he can grow to want Adam in the same way. He’s going to try.


	10. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyful morning after the engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you got enough angst for a while, so here is a fluffy little ficlet.

Blaine wakes up to the smell of bacon. He snuggles into the covers and tries to reach for his fiancé. 

_Fiancé_

A huge smile forms on his face at the thought and his heart bursts with joy. They are engaged! His Kurt has agreed to marry him. There was a time when Blaine thought he lost the love of his life forever. He dreamed about having Kurt back in his arms, but none of his dreams come even close to his reality. Because his reality is so much better than anything he could have dreamed of. 

Blaine frowns when Kurt’s side of the bed is empty. Where did his fiancé go? 

He gets out of bed and grabs Kurt’s white button-down shirt from the night before, which is laying on the floor next to the bed. He shrugs into the shirt and does one button before walking out to the kitchen to find Kurt.

“What is all this?” Blaine asks when he sees Kurt assembling a tray of breakfast food in his silk pajamas. 

“No, no no! You’re supposed to stay in bed.” Kurt says with a frown when he sees Blaine walking over. “I can’t serve you breakfast in bed, if you’re not in bed.” He tells his fiancé and lightly slaps Blaine’s hand that reaches for a strip of bacon on the tray. 

Blaine pops a piece of bacon in his mouth and smile. “You left me.” Blaine pouts.

“I wanted to make you breakfast...” Kurt replies looking at Blaine up and down. Seeing Blaine in his clothes always turns Kurt on, but seeing Blaine all sleep warm and messy hair in nothing but his white dress shirt makes Kurt wants to bend him over on the kitchen island and take him from behind while he pulls on Blaine's messy curls. 

“In bed.” Blaine finishes Kurt’s sentence and gives him a sexy, knowing smirk. He then pulls Kurt into his arms and kisses his neck. 

Kurt moans and closes his eyes. “I wanted to wake up next to my fiancé.” Blaine says, lips brushing against Kurt’s pulse point.

“Well…” Kurt lets out another moan. “My plan was to cook breakfast and get back in bed with you to wake you up. But someone woke up before I got a chance to do that.”

“Mmm… let’s get back to bed then.”

“Good suggestion.” Kurt grinds into Blaine. “Bring the tray in. I’ll get the coffee.”

“Yes, Sir!” Blaine says before kissing Kurt’s lips loudly. 

They get back into bed and places the breakfast tray over their laps. They feed each other food in between sharing kisses. Joy and happiness fill the air around them. 

When they are done with breakfast, Kurt places the tray on the floor. Blaine turns and holds Kurt’s hand.

“Thank you.” He says quietly.

“No problem. I’ll make you breakfast everyday if you asked.” Kurt replies with a smile.

Blaine returns his smile. “Thanks, but I wasn’t talking about breakfast.”

“Oh?”

“Thank you for saying yes.” Blaine pauses. “I… Sometimes I feel like I’m still dreaming. I’ve spent years _longing_ for you and missing you so much, I’m afraid that I’m going to wake up from this beautiful dream and I’ll be all alone again.”

“Honey, I am here. You are not dreaming, and you never have to be alone again if I had anything to say about it.” Kurt replies squeezing Blaine’s hand.

“My days used to be filled with regret and darkness, until I saw you that day in my hotel room holding garment bags. When we became friends again, I learned how to breathe easier. When you kissed me that night in my dressing room, my entire universe snaps back into focus. You bring me so much joy, Kurt. I’m going to make sure you know that everyday for the rest of our lives.”

Kurt lets out a teary laugh and wipes his eyes. “Gosh, if your wedding vows are anything like this, I’m going to be a mess on our wedding day.”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt into a kiss. 

Kurt deepens the kiss and pulls Blaine on top of him.

“Why don’t you show me how much _joy_ I bring to you?” He looks up at Blaine lovingly.

“With pleasure.” Blaine replies before closing his mouth over Kurt’s in a searing kiss.


	11. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins the Hummel-Anderson kinship

Kurt slowly gets out of bed, trying not to wake his sleeping fiancé. He grabs his buzzing phone from his nightstand and tiptoes out of their bedroom. 

“Hey, are you here?” Kurt answers his phone once he’s outside the bedroom. “Ok, I’ll open the door.”

Kurt opens the front door of their house and lets Sebastian and Joe in. Joe is cradling a small cream-colored cocker spaniel puppy in his arms.

“Hey guys.” Kurt greets his friends before reaching out to scratch the back of the puppy’s ear lovingly. “Thanks for keeping her overnight and bringing her here this morning.”

“No worries. We loved having this little girl with us.” Joe coos at the puppy who licks his nose.

Sebastian looks at his boyfriend amusedly. “I don’t think you’re getting the dog back, Kurt.”

Joe pouts at Sebastian. “Can we get one?”

Sebastian sighs. “Babe, we talked about this.”

“And we are going to continue talking about it until you agree.” Joe replies.

“What do you have against, pets?” Kurt asks Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugs. “I just don’t do well with animals. And they don’t like me either.”

“Don’t give up, Joe.” Kurt tells his friend. “He’ll give in eventually.” 

Sebastian glares at Kurt. “He doesn’t need any help from you.”

Kurt smirks and takes the puppy from Joe’s arms. “Come here, girl.”

“We better get going.” Joe says with a sigh as he looks at the puppy longingly. “I have work in 30 mins.”

“Thanks again, guys.” Kurt sees his friends out. 

He walks over to his office still cradling the puppy in his arms. He opens his desk drawer to take out a black silk bowtie with red hearts on it. He puts the tie around the puppy’s neck. He holds the puppy in his arms and walks back into their bedroom, where Blaine is still sleeping.

Kurt gets in the bed and kisses Blaine awake.

“Good morning.” Kurt says before pecking Blaine’s lips again.

Blaine smiles. “Hmm. Morning.” Blaine opens his eyes slowly and stares at Kurt. His eyes then shift to a cuddly fur ball in Kurt’s arms. 

Blaine immediately sits up. “Who is this?” He reaches out and touches the puppy.

Kurt smiles. “Well, I was hoping you could name her.” Kurt hands the puppy over to Blaine.

Blaine brings the puppy in his arms. “I get to name her?” Blaine looks at Kurt in awe.

“Yup!”

“She’s ours?” Blaine snuggles the puppy.

“She’s ours.” Kurt confirms. “Actually, she’s my wedding gift to you.”

“Kurt!” Blaine immediately pulls his fiancé into his arms. “I can’t believe you did this! She’s perfect! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Kurt laughs. “You’re welcome.” Blaine kisses Kurt. “I figured we need a cute little fur baby to join our kinship.”

Blaine beams up at Kurt. “The first of many babies?”

“The first and last fur baby.” Kurt corrects his fiancé firmly before smiling. “But at least two human babies.”

Blaine laughs softly. “I can’t wait. I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

Kurt scratches the puppy’s ear. “Well, we are already starting a family with this little girl. So, what do you want to name her?”

Blaine ponders for a bit. “How about Nala?” He asks Kurt. “It means first drink of water in Arabic. For the longest time, that’s what it feels like whenever I get to kiss you.”

“No wonder, they gave you a Grammy for song writing. You are a true poet.” Kurt smiles. “I like it. Nala Hummel-Anderson.”

“Welcome to the family, Nala.” Blaine says and Nala licks his face making him laugh. “You are now part of the Hummel-Anderson kinship. We are going to have so much fun together!”

The puppy barks, agreeing with her daddy.


	12. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a lecture from Blaine.

Kurt is scowling. 

Blaine has been going on for 20 minutes now listing off things he should and should not do for Nala. Kurt feels like a child with the way Blaine is talking to him. 

“She’s afraid of bowls, so you have to put her food on this rubber mat.” Blaine says as he holds up the blue rubber mat that Kurt had washed and put away the night before. That’s when Kurt loses it.

“Blaine!” Kurt is seething. “Stop!”

Blaine stops and stares at his new husband. His deer in the headlights look that makes him look endearing to Kurt on most occasions, only adds fuel to Kurt’s anger. How could he be _so_ oblivious sometimes?

“Wait… are you mad?”

Ding! Ding! Ding! He finally realizes.

“Yes!” Kurt puts his hands up.

“Why?”

Kurt gapes at his husband of two weeks. In this moment, Kurt wonders why he married this most clueless and adorable man. 

_Because you are hopelessly in love with this clueless adorable man._

Kurt sighs. Communication is key. They learned that lesson the hard way, so he’s going to need to spell out the reason why he’s angry at his husband. 

“I don’t _need_ you to lecture me on how to look after Nala while you are on tour. I know how to take care of our dog! Nala’s been with us for 2 months, and within those 2 months, I have been right beside you in potty training her, feeding her, walking her, and bathing her. You’re acting as if you’re leaving her with a stranger. I’m her Papa, Blaine.”

Blaine’s expression softens. “Of course.” Blaine walks over and puts his arms around Kurt. “Of course, you are, baby. I’m sorry.” Blaine sighs. “I guess I’m just not ready to leave you two.” He says into Kurt’s chest. “We just got married, and I’m leaving on tour tomorrow for 5 months! Whose genius idea was that?”

“Yours.” Kurt replies.

“Well, I’m an idiot.”

“No argument there.”

“Hey!” Blaine smacks Kurt’s butt lightly.

Kurt laughs. “It was both of our idea. I’m going to be doing 8 shows a week until end of August. You’ll be done with your world tour the first week of September. I’ll meet you in Sydney for your last 2 shows. We’ll come home for a month and then we’ll go on our honeymoon to France.”

“Mmm… 3 weeks in France.” Blaine smiles with his eyes closed imagining them on their honeymoon. “Shopping in Paris, driving through French countryside, and strolling along the beaches in South of France.”

“And lots of sex.”

Blaine chuckles. “I sure hope so.”

“It’ll be worth the wait. I promise.” Kurt tells his husband.

“I’m sorry if I sounded like I was lecturing you about how to take care of Nala. You’re a great Papa to her. She’s very lucky to have you take care of her.”

Kurt smiles. “Apology accepted.”

Blaine smiles. “And just because my tour is 5 months long, it doesn’t mean we won’t see each other at all during that time. I’m going to fly home to you whenever I get more than 1 day off. I looked over my schedule and that’s every two weeks. So, it won’t be that bad.”

“We’ll be fine.” Kurt says and he believes it. “We’ve been through worse, remember?”

Blaine nods. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt kisses him. “Now, why don’t we take our girl out for a walk and get some lunch for ourselves at the Greek place by the park? I’ll help you finish packing when we get back.”

“Good suggestion.”


	13. Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Rachel discuss about putting maximum effort into relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s a short one. Busy day today.

“You are not giving it your maximum effort!” Rachel says glaring at Kurt.

Kurt raises his eyebrow at his best friend. “Excuse me?”

“This is serious, Kurt! I need you to help me run lines. I _need_ the rehearsal today to go perfectly!”

“Rachel, you already got the part! Why are you stressing?” 

“Because they can still replace me with my understudy! I need to always be perfect!” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You are insane.” 

Rachel studies her best friend. “Something is wrong with you.” 

Kurt avoids eye contact with Rachel. “Nothing is wrong with me.” 

Rachel continues to study him. “Is it because Blaine is going to be here for my opening night?” Rachel asks him softly. 

Kurt snaps his head back to look at his best friend. “What? Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Kurt.” 

“Why would I care about Blaine coming to see your opening night?” 

“Well, this is the first time you’re going to see him in like a year. Have you guys spoken at all?” 

“No.” 

Rachel shakes her head in disappointment. “How long are you going to keep holding onto that grudge?” 

Kurt glares at Rachel. “He broke my heart, Rach!” 

“Finn broke my heart too but I forgave him.” 

“Finn didn’t cheat on you!” 

“I know he hurt you.” Rachel puts her hand over Kurt’s. “But it’s been two years. And you are in a relationship with Adam now. Can’t you try to be friends with Blaine again? I hate seeing you guys drift apart.” 

“It’s not that easy.” Kurt replies. 

“Why not?” 

Kurt sighs feeling frustrated. “Because!” 

“Ok, Kurt. You say you love Adam. You seem to be happy in your relationship with him. I would think that means you have moved on from your heartbreak with your ex.” 

“You don’t understand, Rach. He made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. I work hard for my relationship with Adam. I put my _maximum_ effort into this relationship to make sure Adam knows that I care about him, so Adam believes that I am good enough.” 

“Oh Kurt! You _are_ good enough! You shouldn’t have to prove that to your boyfriend.” Rachel pats his hand. “And you shouldn’t have to work so hard to make your significant partner happy in your relationship. If he’s the right one, he would be happy just being with you. It should feel effortless.” 

Kurt huffs. “That’s rich coming from you. You fought like hell to get Finn.”

“Yeah, to get him. But once I got him, it was effortless. I knew he loved me and I didn’t have to worry about constantly trying to make him happy.” 

Kurt looks down.

Rachel hugs her best friend. “Just think about it.”


	14. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine move into their love nest.

“Damn, this box is heavy!” Copper complains as he carries a box that’s labeled books into the newly renovated Brown Stone townhouse that Blaine and Kurt had purchased. “Where do you want this?” Cooper huffs putting the box down in the living room. 

“Books go in the family room where the bookshelves are.” Kurt answers. 

“Ok, I need a little help here.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Coop, Rachel carries that box down from the loft into the moving van. She’s a third of your size. Why are you complaining?”

“Because he’s old.” Blaine answers before Cooper can reply Kurt.

Cooper glares at both his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. “You insult me instead of feeling grateful for me? How about a thank you for helping you move into your love nest?”

Blaine smiles. “Thank you for helping us move, Coop. We really appreciate it.”Blaine then walks over to his brother. “Here, I’ll bring this box into the family room. Can you bring another box of books?”

Cooper eyes go big. “Another box of book?”

“Yes, this box is Kurt’s. My books are still in the van.”

“Ok, see… this is why I don’t read.” Cooper calls after his brother.

“Hey Kurt, where do you want the books again?” Finn asks as he carries a box of books. 

“Finn! My man. You did me a favor by bringing this box in.” Cooper slaps his hand on Finn’s back. “Right into the family room, bud.” He points toward the room to Finn. 

“Well, I’m gonna go get something to drink. I’m perched.” 

“You’re not getting out of this so easily.” Kurt tells Copper as he puts away pots and pans in the kitchen. “My dad is bringing pizza and sodas for everyone. You can have those when he gets back. Go help Blaine put the books on the shelves.” 

“Fine.” Cooper pouts and walks over the the family room to find his brother. 

After 5 hours, all the boxes and furnitures are moved into the house and assembled. Cooper, Rachel, Sebastian, and Joe have all gone home. Burt and Finn are staying the night at the new Hummel-Anderson home. They are flying back the next day. 

Once they had dinner and said good night to Finn, who is sleeping on the pullout couch on the family room and Burt who is sleeping in one of the guest rooms that has a bed setup, Kurt and Blaine walk into their master suite. Their bedroom is the first place they set up. They wanted the room to be ready on the moving day. 

“Now, that’s what I call a love nest.” Kurt says as he flops down on their king sized bed. 

Blaine leans against a dresser and stares at his fiancé with a smile. Kurt stares back and slowly begin to undress. He sees Blaine swallows.

“Are you gonna join me here or are you just going to stand there all night?” Kurt asks eyes sparkling with desire. 

Blaine rubs his palm on the back to his neck. “Um, I’m really tired. Let’s just go to bed.”

Kurt’s raises his eyebrow in question. “You’re saying no to me?” He gestures to himself. “A naked me?”

“Shhhh shhhh!” Blaine tries to keep Kurt quiet.

“What is going on with you?”

“Your dad is just down the hallway.”

“So?”

“So, I don’t want to have a sexy night when your father is in close vicinity.” Blaine replies nervously, making Kurt bursts out laughing.

“And now you’re laughing at me.” Blaine says with a pout. “Great!”

“No, honey.” Kurt tries to stop his laughter. “I’m not laughing at you.” Kurt chuckles. “It’s really cute that you are still terrified of my dad.”

“I am not terrified of your dad.” Blaine defends. “I just want to be respectful.”

“That is very sweet of you, but honey… we are not in high school anymore. And we are not under his roof.” Kurt holds Blaine’s hands. “This is our home that we own. We are adults. We are getting married in 2 months and 14 days. And it’s the first night we are spending in our home. Our little love nest.” Kurt looks at Blaine pleadingly. “Won’t you make love to me?”

Blaine’s breath shutters. “You know I can’t say no to you when you look at me like that.” He says before kissing Kurt passionately.

In the morning, Burt makes a joke about them christening the place and Blaine couldn’t look at his future father-in-law in the eye until he leaves for the airport.


	15. Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt feels overwhelmed.

Kurt gets woken up by a soft whining. He taps on his phone on the nightstand to check the time. It reads 2:30 am. Kurt groans and tries to go back to sleep but he hears it again. A whiny cry. 

“Nala?” He mumbles before getting out of bed. As soon as he opens the bedroom door, he sees Nala outside their bedroom.

“Hey girl, what’s wrong?” Kurt asks before he smells it. A sour rotten smell. He then turns on the hallway lights and sees puddles of puke all leading to the kitchen. “Oh no…” 

“Are you feeling sick, sweet girl?” Kurt cradles Nala in his arms. Nala whines again. “Ok, let’s get you cleaned up.”

An hour later, Kurt finishes cleaning up the hallway and the kitchen. He also gives Nala a good clean. He’s not even sure what she had ate the day before that got her sick. She was fine when he left her at home to go to the theater. She seemed to be fine when he came home as well. 

He tries getting her to drink water but she wouldn’t drink any. She just whines and wants to snuggle with her Papa. 

“You have to drink some fluids, Nala. You’re gonna get dehydrated.” Just as he says, Nala gags and throws up on his lap. “Oh no…” 

Nala continues to puke every hour the whole night. By 8 o’clock in the morning, she and Kurt are both exhausted. Kurt knows he won’t be able to do his matinee show this afternoon. He calls his producer and explains the situation. His understudy would go on this afternoon, but Kurt promises he would make the evening show. He then calls Nala’s vet and makes an appointment to bring her in as soon as the clinic opens. Nala stops puking but she still won’t eat or drink. She continues to whine, making Kurt feels helpless. 

He has another 45 mins until he has to take Nala in to the vet. He picks up his phone and calls his husband. He needs to hear Blaine’s voice now more than ever. 

However, it’s Nate who picks up the call, not Blaine.

“Hey Kurt.”

Kurt frowns. “Hi Nate. Is he busy?”

“Yeah, he’s doing a radio interview right now.” Nate replies and Kurt feels like crying. He lets out an involuntary sob. “Is everything ok?” Nate asks concerned.

Kurt swallows another sob. “Yeah, um… I just wanted to hear his voice.”

“I’ll tell him you called. Interview should be over soon.”

“Thanks.” Kurt says quietly before hanging up the phone. 

Nala snuggles into him and lets out another whine. 

“I know, sweet girl. I miss him too.” 

It’s been three weeks since they last saw Blaine. Blaine’s been on tour for 2 months now and he has been coming home every two weeks to spend a couple of days with his family but last week, the schedule got changed when Nate booked a last minute appearance for Blaine at a music festival in Chicago. So Blaine wasn’t able to come home. Kurt is missing his husband now more than ever. He’s worried about Nala. He’s exhausted from being up all night cleaning up puke. He feels horrible about missing a performance. He wants to be well rested so he can give his all on the stage tonight, but his current state of mind tells him he won’t be able to do that. He feels extremely overwhelmed. He just wants Blaine to hold him and tell him everything is going to be ok. 

While he waits for Blaine to call him back, Kurt takes Nala to the vet. Nala has food poisoning. Kurt still doesn’t know what she must have eaten while he was at the theater that caused it. He feels like a horrible parent. The vet prescribes medication to soothe her stomach and to continue to give her water and soft food that she could easily digest. 

Blaine still hasn’t called after they get back from the vet. Kurt sighs and makes himself some breakfast after putting Nala in her bed after giving her medication. He doesn’t want to leave Nala alone tonight when he goes to the theater. He can call Rachel for help because she also has a show. Then, he remembers someone he could call. Someone who would be happy to dog sit Nala. 

“Hey Joe.” Kurt greets his friend. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

Joe happily agreed to come watch Nala tonight. Kurt is grateful for his friend. After breakfast, he feeds Nala some scrambled eggs and she gobbles it up as well as drinks her water so Kurt knows she’s feeling better. 

When Kurt is getting ready to take an afternoon nap after his shower, is when Blaine calls.

Kurt wants to be mad at his husband. He wants to yell and asks him why he’s not here when he needs him the most. How he feels so overwhelmed being alone at home dealing with Nala being sick. But Kurt knows it’s not Blaine’s fault. They both have demanding careers. He won’t resent Blaine for living his dream. 

“Hi.” Kurt says softly into the phone and tries not to cry.

“Hi baby.” Blaine greets him and Kurt can’t control the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

“Hi…” he says again through his tears. 

“Hey…” Blaine’s voice is concerned. “What’s wrong? I’m sorry I couldn’t call you back sooner. After the radio interview, there was a meet and greet with some fans at the station and it ran late.” Blaine apologizes. “But I’m all ears now. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nala’s sick.” Kurt then tells Blaine everything that happened last night and how he’s feeling overwhelmed with everything. 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry I’m not home to be there for you and Nala.” Blaine says softly. “You are doing such a great job, Kurt. Nala knows that you’re doing your best to take care of her, and sounds like she’s feeling better.”

Kurt sniffs. “Yeah, she loved the eggs I made for her.” 

“See, you’re doing great.” Blaine tells his husband. “And I know you hate missing a performance, because I feel that same about having to cancel a show. You’re going to give the best performance tonight and every other show you put on.”

“Thanks.”

“And good news is that I’ll be home in three days for a whole week since the tour stops in New York and New Jersey next week.”

Kurt smiles. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. Give Nala my love, ok? You should get some rest before you have to leave for the theater.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. Thanks for calling me back. It’s really great to hear your voice.”

“It’s so good to hear your voice too.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby.”

“Three more days.”

“Three more days.”


	16. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells Blaine he got the part in Frozen Musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today. As we get closer to Christmas, I get more busy with family events and work so the rest of the chapters would probably be short.

Kurt is bouncing in his seat as he waits for the Skype call to connect. Soon enough, Blaine’s smiling face appears on his computer screen.

“Hey you!” Blaine greets with a smile.

“Hi! I got news.” Kurt says excitedly, not able to wait any longer.

“Do tell!” Blaine sits up straighter.

“I got the part!” Kurt squeals, bouncing a little in his chair.

Blaine covers his mouth with his hands. “For Hans?”

“Yes!”

“I knew it!” Blaine puts his hands in fists. “Kurt! You’re gonna be on _Broadway!_ ”

“I’m gonna be on Broadway!” Kurt covers his face with his hands.

“I am _so_ proud of you, baby!” Blaine says excitedly before frowning when he realizes he accidentally called Kurt a term of endearment. “Um… sorry.” Blaine looks down nervously.

Kurt’s heart pounds hard against his chest. “It’s ok.” 

“I just… I forget sometimes that I don’t have a privilege to call you that anymore. And I only have myself to blame.” Blaine replies quietly, still not looking at Kurt.

“Hey… I’m not mad. Blaine, look at me.” Kurt says and Blaine looks up at him nervously. “I missed hearing you call me that. And I thought we agreed not to continue blaming ourselves for our past mistakes.” Kurt reminds him. “This is all part of us growing up and moving forward, remember?” 

Blaine slowly smiles. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course, I am.” Kurt smirks.

Blaine laughs fondly. “I wished I were there with you, so we could celebrate you getting the part.”

“Well, we kind of already are.” Kurt replies and Blaine looks at him confused. “As soon as I got the news of me getting the part, the first person I wanted to call was you. I couldn’t wait to tell you and see the expression on your face. And I got to do that now, so I feel like this is a celebration.”

“Kurt… you’re just…” 

“A hopeless romantic?”

“Amazing. You amaze me every day, and I… I’m just enamored by you.” Blaine says in awe.

Kurt smiles. “Mmm… I do have that effect on people.”

Blaine laughs. “So, tell me all about the show. When does it open? When does rehearsals start?”

Blaine smiles as he listens to Kurt tell him all about the show. He can be late for soundcheck a few minutes.


	17. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine fight about a t-shirt.

“NO!” Blaine screams from the laundry room and Kurt runs over to make sure his husband is ok.

“What’s wrong?”

Blaine looks horrified and devastated at the same time as he holds up his gray Star Wars t-shirt that he pulled out of the washing machine. His _favorite_ gray Star Wars t-shirt, which now has black spots everywhere.

“My shirt… it’s ruined!” 

“Let me see.” Kurt takes the shirt from Blaine’s hand. “How did this happen?” Kurt asks examining the shirt.

Blaine huffs. “You tell me! You’re the one who put it in the wash.”

Kurt raises his eyebrow at his husband who looks like he’s about ready to cry. _Over a t-shirt!_

“Ok, I know you’re upset, but let’s try to figure out how this happened. Are you sure these spots weren’t there when you put the shirt in the laundry basket?”

“No, Kurt! This shirt was in perfect condition when I put it in the basket to be washed.”

Kurt sighs. “Ok, it doesn’t make sense at all that it would come out of a washing machine with black spots on it.” He starts to take out other clothes from the washing machine. Most of the clothes look fine without any blemishes. Then, he hears it. A clinking sound of something dropping to the bottom of the washing machine. He and Blaine both look down into the washing machine to find a black Sharpie marker. Kurt’s heart sinks as he realizes how the black spots got onto Blaine’s shirt. It was his fault.

“Oh no…” Kurt says as he picks up the marker. “I must have left it inside my jacket pocket after signing autographs at the theater after the show.”

Blaine glares at his husband. “And you washed your jacket _with_ the marker inside and _ruined_ my favorite shirt!”

“I’m sorry, ok?” Kurt apologizes. “I was exhausted after I got home last night and didn’t empty my pockets before putting the jacket in the laundry basket like I usually do. And if I remembered correctly, _someone_ lured me into getting into the bathtub with him as soon as I got home.”

“So, you’re saying it’s my fault?”

“No!” Kurt says desperately. “I’m saying things happened. It’s not a big deal. Let’s not fight about this.”

Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say because Blaine looks even more mad.

“Not a big deal?” Blaine clutches his shirt to his chest. “It’s my _favorite_ shirt!”

Kurt sighs. “It’s just a shirt! I’ll get you a new one. I’ll go online and order one right now.”

“You can’t! It’s a limited-edition one that I got at a Star Wars Convention in LA. Sam has a matching one too. Now, mine is ruined!” Blaine says angrily before stomping out of the laundry room holding his beloved Star Wars t-shirt with black permanent marker spots on it.

Kurt leans against the washing machine dejectedly. He can’t believe they are fighting about a freaking Star Wars t-shirt. This is what he gets for falling in love with the most adorable nerd in the whole world. He puts the rest of the clothes into the dryer and throws the marker away. He hears Blaine in the basement studio and decides to give him some space. He knows his husband well enough to leave him alone to cool off when he’s mad. 

Kurt goes into his office and turns on his laptop. He’s on a mission to find this limited-edition Star Wars t-shirt. He doesn’t care how much it costs; he will buy it for Blaine. 

Two hours later, Kurt closes his laptop with a smile. He walks down to the basement where they had put in a music room/recording studio to find his husband. Kurt finds him with his head laid on the piano as he plays a soft melody. Kurt smiles when he recognizes the song. 

“You get my heart racing whether you’re wearing skintight jeans or no jeans at all.” Kurt says softly as he approaches the piano.

Blaine turns his head and smiles softly at his husband. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt sits down next to Blaine on the piano bench and leans his head against Blaine’s shoulder. “No, I’m sorry. I should have double checked to make sure nothing was left in any pockets before doing laundry.”

“I shouldn’t have overreacted and yelled at you.” Blaine apologizes with a pout. “You’re right, it is _just_ a t-shirt.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, it’s not _just_ a t-shirt. It’s _your favorite_ t-shirt, and I’m not going to make light of what happened.” He holds Blaine’s hands in his. “I found the exact same shirt on e-bay, but it’s in a Large size. The guy has never worn it. It’s brand new. I bought it for you. It should arrive sometime next week. I’ll tailor the shirt to fit you when it arrives.”

“Kurt! You didn’t have to do that.” Blaine says with a smile. “But thank you.” Blaine kisses his husband.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt returns the kiss. “What’s important to you is important to me. Even though sometimes, I may not understand it.”

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. “We need to have a Star Wars marathon! I can’t believe we’ve never done that. You’ll love it.”

Kurt looks at his husband unimpressed. “I’ve tried watching Star Wars, Blaine. It’s boring!”

Blaine raises his eyebrow at Kurt. “When did you watch Star Wars and which Episode?”

“Episode? I thought they were movies, not TV show.”

Blaine chuckles. “They are movies. When did you watch it?”

Kurt sighs. He might as well come clean now that they are married. “Back at Dalton, when I was trying to impress you.”

“What?” Blaine couldn’t believe it.

“After visiting your dorm room my first week there, I saw the Star Wars posters you had up and you told me how much you love the series. I borrowed a DVD from Finn. I don’t even remember the title. I couldn’t get through first 10 minutes of it, Blaine.”

Blaine laughs and kisses his husband. “I love you.”

“Enough to not make me sit through a movie about aliens and robots?”

Blaine laughs again. “Yes.”


	18. Reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wonders how long he should wait before start dating someone new after breaking up with Blaine.
> 
> Taking it back to the time when the boys are broken up and Blaine is still at McKinley.  
> I hope I'm not confusing you too much with all these time jumps.

“What’s a reasonable amount of time to wait before start dating someone after breaking up with your boyfriend?” Kurt asks nonchalantly one night.

Rachel and Santana exchange looks from the kitchen before walking over to the dining table where Kurt is sitting.

“You’re already thinking about dating someone new?” Rachel asks.

“Gotta hand it to you, Porcelain. That’s pretty savage of you, seeing that it’s only been 3 months since you and Prince Eric broke up.” Santana pipes in.

Kurt glares at Santana. “That’s why I’m asking what is a reasonable amount of time for me to wait.” He grits through his teeth.

“Kurt.” Rachel touches his shoulder and sits down at the table. “Are you sure you’re ready to start dating again?”

“Because I’m pretty sure, I heard you crying in your sleep last night.” Santana adds.

“I want to move on. I can’t keep feeling sad about it all the time. I’m tired of it. And there’s a guy I met at school, who’s really cute and he’s interested in me… I think.” Kurt tells his friends.

“What about Blaine?” Rachel asks. “Are you sure you don’t want to work things out with him?”

“I’m done with him, Rach.” Kurt says with conviction. “He cheated on me. We can’t go back to the way things were. I don’t trust him anymore.”

“I want to meet him.” Santana suddenly says and Kurt raises his eyebrow.

“Who?”

“Your new guy. Make sure he’s not a psycho like Brody.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, but she turns to look at Kurt. “That’s not a bad idea. I want to meet him too.”

“Ok, can’t I go out with the guy first before you guys scare him off?” Kurt asks feeling put off by his meddling friends. 

“You need to ease into this Kurt. You just got out of a really serious relationship.” Rachel warns him. “Go out with him for a coffee and then invite him to our Monday night potluck. It would be very casual get-to-know-you kind of thing.”

Kurt bites his lip, considering Rachel’s advice. “Ok, that’s reasonable.” Kurt nods before pointing at his friends. “And don’t either of you _dare_ call Blaine and tell him about any of this. He doesn’t get to know about my life anymore.” He says before grabbing his phone and walking to his room to text Adam.


	19. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is home during a break from tour and wants to use his speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuppper short one today, guys. Hope you still like it.

“I feel the need… the need for speed.” Blaine says and Kurt sighs getting annoyed. 

“Blaine! If you say that one more time, I swear, I’m going to rip that headset off your head and throw that controller away!” Kurt threatens. 

He loves his husband dearly, but there’s only so much nerdiness and boyish things he can take in a day. 

Blaine glances over at his husband with a guilty smile. “Sorry… I’m so close to beating Sam at this game.”

Kurt puts down his copy of Vogue and sits down next to Blaine. “You are only home for two days and I want to spend time with my husband.” Kurt pouts. “So, can you _speed_ up your game, so you can beat Sam and spend time with me?”

Blaine pauses the game and puts the controller down. “I can continue this game when I’m back on tour.” He nuzzles his nose against Kurt’s, making his husband smile. “I can think of different ways I can use my speed.” He says huskily before kissing Kurt.

“Mmm… but I like it slow.” Kurt replies tilting his head up, when Blaine trails his kisses down Kurt’s neck.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Blaine sucks on Kurt’s pulse point.

“I was hungry for you last night after not having you home for two weeks.” Kurt replies. “Now that my hunger is satisfied, I much prefer slow and deep thrusts.”

Blaine’s heart thuds against his chest. “I can do that.”

“Bedroom. Now.” Kurt says before getting up and pulling his husband toward their room.


	20. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine baked cookies for Kurt.

Kurt walks into their home after an evening performance to a sweet smell of baked goods. He smiles knowing Blaine is home from a short break from tour. He hangs up his jacket in the coat closet and sets his keys down in a basket on the table in the hallway. 

Nala runs over and greets him. Kurt crouches down to scratch the back on her ears. 

“Hey sweet girl. Is your daddy home?” 

Nala barks, making Kurt smiles. She starts walking towards the kitchen and Kurt follows.

Blaine is taking trays of baked cookies out of the oven.

“Hey honey!” 

Blaine looks up and smiles at his husband. “Hi! You’re home!”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine. “ _You’re_ home.” He replies before kissing Blaine.

“Missed you.”

Kurt presses a loud kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Missed you too.” He looks over at the cookies. “You baked.”

“Yup!” Blaine replies before grabbing one of the cookies from the tray and handing it to Kurt. “I seem to recall making you a promise to bake you cookies at least twice a year. So, this is me delivering on that promise.”

Kurt takes a bite out of a cookie and lets out a moan. “Mmm… this is such a treat. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Blaine smiles.

“I mean, the real treat is to have you home but the cookies are the cherry on top.” Kurt says before wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind and leaning his head against Blaine’s back. 

“It’s so good to be home.” Blaine replies. “Even if it’s is only for a couple of days.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Kurt says before kissing Blaine’s cheek. “C’mon, I’ll make some hot cocoa and we can have it with the cookies. Tell me all about the last two weeks of tour.”

“Did I tell you I forgot the lyrics on stage last night?” 

Kurt bursts out laughing. “No. To what song?”

“Check Yes, Juliet.” Blaine replies shamefully.

“Your biggest song? Blaine Hummel-Anderson! How could you?”

Blaine drops his head down in shame. “I know, I felt horrible but I just let the fans do the singing for the part I forgot.”

Kurt laughs. It is so good to have his husband home. Blaine fills their house with laughter and joy. He’s the real treat for Kurt.


	21. User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is a dedicated face cream user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, guys.  
> I hosted a holiday party with friends today.  
> It’s a really short one today, too.  
> I am exhausted from the party, but I am determined not to miss a day of this challenge.

“This is unacceptable!” Kurt says into the phone getting angry. “As a long time user of your products, my request should be honored!”

Blaine glances at his husband nervously before exchanging a look with Sam. 

“Dude, what’s Kurt so angry about?” Sam asks quietly To Blaine.

“Don’t ask.” Blaine replies just as Kurt hangs up the phone.

“I can’t believe it!” Kurt says as he flops down onto the couch next to Blaine.

“Sorry.” Blaine says even though he knows it’s not his fault and he can’t do anything about Kurt’s problem.

“It’s not your fault.” Kurt sighs. “What am I supposed to do now for my night time skincare routine?”

“You can try another face cream?” Blaine suggests.

“I don’t have a choice now, do I? I tried convincing them to change their minds, but they wouldn’t let me speak with the product development team.” Kurt replies with a huff.

“Wait… that’s what you’re upset about?” Sam asks looking at Kurt with a surprised expression on his face. “Face cream?”

Kurt looks at Sam seriously. “Yes. They discontinued my favorite face cream that I’ve been using since I was in high school.” 

“I thought the world was ending or something from the way you sounded so upset on the phone.” Sam replies.

“Well, it is Sam. A small part of my world died.” Kurt says sadly.

Sam stares at Kurt. “But it’s…” Blaine shakes his head trying to get his best friend to stop talking. “You’re _this_ upset over a face cream?”

Kurt turns his head and glares at Sam. Blaine puts his head in his hands. 

“I don’t judge you nerds when you get upset over the plot twists of the Star Wars fan fictions you read!” Kurt says angrily before getting up and looking at his husband. “He’s your best friend, Blaine.” Kurt then turns around and stomps out of the living room. 

“Dude!” Sam looks at his best friend. 

“He’s a very dedicated face cream user. He takes his skincare routine very seriously.” Blaine replies. 

Sam just shakes his head before remembering something he wanted to tell his best friend. 

“Oh! Have you read the new chapter of Galaxy Forever? I did not see the love triangle coming!” Sam says excitedly.

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. What can he say? He’s surrounded by people who are very passionate about things they love.


	22. Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wants to impress Burt.

Blaine has been preparing for this. He even took a class so he can learn the skills and techniques. He bought a pit barrel smoker two months ago and has been practicing his barbecuing skills. Smoking ribs to be specific. He knows Burt is a big fan of barbecued meat. Since Kurt won’t let his father have red meat, Blaine knows pork ribs are safe. Not as healthy as chicken or turkey because ribs have fat but Kurt makes an exception for special occasions. 

And this is a special occasion. Family summer vacation in the Hamptons. Hummel-Andersons had rented a house by the beach and invited their families to come spend time with them. Blaine’s parents had already spent a week with them and left the day before. Burt, Carole, and Finn are showing up today. Blaine is getting everything prepared to impress his father-in-law with his barbecue skills.

All morning, Blaine has been busy. Making a dry rub the day before and the barbecue sauce from scratch. He wouldn’t let Kurt help him. He got the smoker going and begin to put the ribs inside it to smoke.

“Why are you smoking these too early again?” Kurt asks his husband.

“So, that the meat is tender and falls off the bone.” Blaine replies as he carefully places the ribs in the smoker. “They need to be smoked for at least 5 hours.” 

Kurt’s studies his husband. “You know, you don’t need to continue to impress my dad. You already got his son to marry you.” Kurt says with a smirk.

Blaine looks over at his husband with a small smile. “I know… but I think I’m always going to want to impress your dad no matter how many years we’ve been married.”

Kurt walks over and wraps his arms around Blaine and kissed the back to his neck. “I feel the same way about your parents.” 

Blaine smiles. “Is that why you read up on all the political issues the week before they came over?”

Kurt chuckles guiltily. “Yes… I mean I can’t get myself be interested in sports, but politics, I can do.”

Blaine laughs softly and kisses his husband. “Thank you.”

“You do the same for me.” Kurt replies gesturing towards the smoker.

“I hope they turn out great and that your dad loves them.”

“ I’m sure he will. I love your ribs and I’m not even a barbecue fan.” Kurt reassures his husband. 

Later on that night, after Burt takes the first bite of Blaine’s smoked ribs, Blaine can’t help but ask.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

“These are damn good ribs, son! The best I’ve ever tried.” Burt answers making Blaine smiles proudly.

“You gotta give me the recipe for this barbecue sauce, Blaine. It’s delicious!” Carole pipes in. Finn hasn’t even lift his head to speak so they know he’s enjoying the ribs. 

“I just really want to make something special for you guys.” Blaine replies with a shy smile.

Under the table, Kurt holds his husband’s hand and squeezes it.


	23. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt worries about Blaine after coming home from the hospital. This one is a continuation of the Emergency chapter.
> 
> Sorry this is so late, but family comes first.  
> Only one more day left, guys! Can you believe it? I hope tomorrow’s post won’t be this late.

“Ok, so you have your phone, comic books, hot chamomile tea…” Kurt says as he looks around. “What else do you need?”

“Just my fiancé to come in bed with me and cuddle.” Blaine replies patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?” Kurt asks worriedly trying to touch Blaine’s bandaged head.

Blaine catches Kurt’s hand and holds it to his chest. “Kurt, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Worrying.”

Kurt sighs and sits down on the bed. “I can’t help it!” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “You have no idea how worried I was when I got that phone call from Sam tonight.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. But I’m okay!” Blaine reassures his fiancé.

“I know. I guess I just kept thinking that it could have been much worse and that I could have lost you.” Kurt says looking down. He can’t meet Blaine’s eyes because he would start crying again. 

“But you didn’t. I don’t want you to worry. The doctor said there is no internal injury. It’s just a cut.” Blaine says but Kurt still doesn’t look at him. “Hey…” he pulls Kurt into his chest. “Come here.”

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses his temple. “I’m not going anywhere. You are not going to lose me.”

And that does it. 

Kurt can’t keep his tears in any longer. That’s what he fears the most. Losing Blaine. After all the pain and suffering they went through, he doesn’t want to lose Blaine because of a stupid accident. 

“Shhh shhhh.” Blaine rubs his hands up and down Kurt’s back trying to soothe him.

Kurt clutches onto Blaine before letting out a testy chuckle. “How is it that you’re the one that got hurt and yet I’m the one that needed comforting?”

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt’s temple again. “We all need a little comforting sometimes.” Blaine continues to rub Kurt’s back. “You’re gonna be ok?”

Kurt wipes his cheeks. “Yeah. I’ll stop worrying.”

“Let’s get some sleep, ok?” 

Kurt nods. “Yes, of course. You need to rest.” Kurt gets up. “You want your tea first?”

Blaine smiles and takes the mug Kurt hands to him. “Yes, thank you.” 

“I’ll go get ready for bed. Be right back.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead before walking into their on suite bathroom. 

Kurt looks at his reflection in the mirror and sighs. They got lucky tonight. Blaine walked away with a minor injury. He’s always going to worry about Blaine. That’s what you do for people you love. He just hopes Blaine doesn’t get into anymore trouble with his two knucklehead best friends in the future.


	24. Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine yearns for Kurt.  
> This chapter sets in the night after Rachel’s opening night of Funny Girl.

Blaine feels his heart slams against his chest as he watches Kurt walks down the aisle wearing a white suit that fits him like a glove. Kurt smiles at him and never breaks his eye contact. 

Kurt reaches the altar where Blaine is standing and reaches out and hold his hands. They are surrounded by their families and friends. Kurt looks breathtaking and it’s the happiest day of Blaine’s life. 

It’s their wedding day.

The day Blaine has been dreaming about for years. Today Kurt is going to be his forever.

_His husband. ___

__Blaine mouths “I love you” to Kurt and Kurt smiles back and repeats the gesture._ _

__Blaine doesn’t really hear the words the officiant said as he gets so lost in Kurt’s beautiful blue eyes. Until the officiant say, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”_ _

__“I object!” The voice rings loudly and everyone at the ceremony turn their heads to look at the person, including Kurt and Blaine._ _

__Blaine’s jaw sets and his blood boils as he sees Adam._ _

__“Kurt, you can’t marry him. I love you!” Adam says from the back._ _

__Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand and Blaine feels his heart drops to his stomach._ _

__“Kurt?” Blaine tries to reach for Kurt’s hand._ _

__Kurt looks at him sadly. His beautiful blue eyes filling with tears._ _

__“I’m sorry, Blaine.”_ _

__Blaine shakes his head. “No.” His heart seems to have left his body completely and Kurt is about to stomp on it._ _

__“Adam’s the one I really love. I thought I could marry you but I can’t.” Kurt walks away from the alter and Blaine tries to reach for him again._ _

__“No, Kurt, please! Don’t!” Blaine begs._ _

__“Adam is the one I want.”Kurt says before walking into Adam’s arms._ _

__Blaine falls to his knees. “I love you, Kurt! Please don’t leave me.”_ _

__Blaine sits up in bed screaming._ _

__He tries to control his breathing as he looks around the darkness of his hotel room. He can’t stop crying. He feels the strong devastation in his heart. The dream feels so real. He rubs in eyes to wipe his tears away but he knows there’s no use. It may have been a dream but his reality is no better. He still lost Kurt. To Adam. Seeing Kurt and Adam together at the bar last night after Rachel’s opening night has been one of the toughest things he’s ever experienced._ _

__Blaine has put on a smiling face and be his good manner self but inside, he was dying. He hated seeing Kurt in Adam’s arms. He hated Adam. He wanted to punch the guy in the face and Blaine’s not a violent person._ _

__The dream he had felt so real. It started out magical. His and Kurt’s wedding. Something he _yearns_ for. Just like he yearns for Kurt every day of his life. This longing and desperately yearning for his lost love, who has clearly moved on from him, hurts like hell. Blaine knows he was torturing himself by coming to Funny Girl opening. But he can’t miss Rachel’s opening night on Broadway. She’s his friend and he wants to support her. His broken heart has to come second. _ _

__Blaine grabs a bottle of water from his nightstand and takes a swig. He gets out of bed and takes his notebook out of his messenger bag. He begins to write what would later become the song, Happier._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys!  
> We made it to day 24!  
> I want to thank everyone who has left kudos, comments, and read every post in this advent challenge.  
> It was a challenge for me to write everyday and post daily. But I’m proud of myself for doing it and not missing a day.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading them. I’m going to take a little break to work on my new multi-chapter story, which would hopefully be posted sometime in February or early March. 
> 
> Thank you again so much!  
> Happy Christmas Eve!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> I wasn't ready to say goodbye to this verse and AnomalyReads told me about the Klaine Advent Challenge, so I decided to participate in it. Hopefully I can keep up with posting one a day, but if not, I will catch up with multiple posts per day.


End file.
